doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom Wiki:Central Processing
(This page can be moved when a better name has been found) General discussion Assistance with Compet-N tables needed I have now added Compet-N record tables for all Ultimate Doom and Doom II levels. Unfortunately, it seems the only way to get the player name is to check the text file manually. There are over 500 demos listed, so some assistance would be appreciated... Fredrik 18:47, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) With Plutonia and TNT, make that 1000... - Fredrik 19:09, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) :Nevermind, I figured out that I could add the player names from the separate player result tables. Unfortunately, in doing so I discovered that a few entries in the tables are incorrect due to a bug in the Compet-N database. I should probably write another script to find exactly which ones they are. Fredrik 07:44, 13 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Done. I found 12 errors in the Compet-N database which I have corrected. Fredrik 09:45, 13 Jan 2005 (PST) Editing tricks It might be a good idea to start writing up editing tricks - Doomworld has a section about them here. Perhaps we could see about getting permission to include these here on the Wiki, or at least write up the same tricks included here. Fraggle 07:42, 13 Jan 2005 (PST) Writeups on people Looking at the front page, there are a bunch of links to prominent Doomers waiting to be written up. However, how should these be named? Some of them are full names, some full names including a nickname and some just a nickname. We ought to be consistent. Should writeups be named like Simon "fraggle" Howard, Simon Howard or just fraggle? Also, while some people on the front page are obviously prominent people who have made many contributions and are worthy of attention, others I've never heard of. Are we writing up everyone? Fraggle 07:50, 13 Jan 2005 (PST) :From what I understand, the person must have released several wads of some prominence. This is a somewhat subjective measure, but a good minimum reqirement could be anyone who has either gotten on the 100 best wads list, 11th annual caco awards or wad of the week for the Doomworld newstuff chronicles. I assume we want to avoid every doom wad author making a bio. Logically, we should prolly start with the most famous wad authors and work our way roughly down.Marius 08:03, 13 Jan 2005 (PST) ::I agree that not everyone who made some WAD files should be listed. The list of people would become huge and meaningless. But there are also people that have a big influence in the community and have not made any WAD file worthy mentioning. They deserve to be on that list as well even though they do not meet the terms you suggest. CodeImp 20:17, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) :In generating the speedrunning results tables, I have taken names directly from the Compet-N database, which are inconsistently entered as either 'Simon Howard' or 'Simon "fraggle" Howard'. I also think either of those two might be preferrable. How about going with 'Simon "fraggle" Howard'? Thanks to the redirect system, it's fortunately only a matter of consistency and doesn't matter functionally. If all people are added to Category:People or a subcategory thereof, we can mass-move later on if necessary :P Fredrik 08:01, 13 Jan 2005 (PST) WAD file uploads JasonR has now enabled support for WAD file uploads (example: Media:Test.wad). This should be useful for editing tutorials. Just remember that all WADs must be put under the GFDL, so original creations only and no id content included. .lmp files are also allowed now, which means walkthroughs can be uploaded (but again, mind copyright) - Fredrik 13:04, 13 Jan 2005 (PST) Adverts What on earth is with these adverts? It looks like someone set up the wrong type... Fraggle 16:46, 14 Jan 2005 (PST) :Please see wikicities:talk:advertising for news and problems about the ads which were recently added. If they appear at the top of the page, pressing ctrl and F5 should move them to the right place. Angela 22:00, 14 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Ah ok, thats fine then. My only problem with them was that they were at the top of the page and aligned wrongly. Fraggle 07:31, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) This page needs a better name A cookie will be awarded for the best submission. - Fredrik 01:17, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) :I propose The Ympse Head or The Impse Head. Fraggle proposed The Red Revenant or The Imp's Head. Ducon 15:08, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) :I propose Ye Olde Imp or Demon Head. Illdo ::How about "Command Control"? And while we're at it, maybe move the Main Page to "Entryway"? - Fredrik 18:03, 3 Feb 2005 (PST) :::'Underhalls'? Ducon 23:52, 4 Feb 2005 (PST) ::::Opinion noted. Does anyone disagree? Fredrik 04:45, 5 Feb 2005 (PST) ::: I've considered the possibility of using a level name for the marine bar before. My objection is that if someone types "Command Control" into the search box they get taken to here rather than to the page about the level. Fraggle 06:18, 5 Feb 2005 (PST) ::::There's the possibility of adding a disambiguation message at the top. Fredrik 13:34, 5 Feb 2005 (PST) ::::The level pages begin with ExMx or MAPxx, so there’s no real problem. Ducon 13:58, 5 Feb 2005 (PST) :::::Yeah, but a newcomer might not realize that. However, it might help that the name is listed in the navigation box and on the Entryway. Fredrik 14:01, 5 Feb 2005 (PST) ::::Now you've done it, I see that the mediawiki namespacing system solves all this anyway. Anyone typing "central processing" into the search box gets search results with E1M6 listed. Good stuff! Fraggle 05:33, 7 Feb 2005 (PST) Let's have a poll, then. Add # ~~~~ below your choice (and feel free to add new options) Fredrik 16:36, 5 Feb 2005 (PST) Command Control #Sarge Baldy 18:09, 5 Feb 2005 (PST) Underhalls #Ducon 22:37, 5 Feb 2005 (PST), 'Command Control' is too serious for me :-) Central Processing # Deathz0r 22:48, 5 Feb 2005 (PST) # Bloodshedder 19:42, 6 Feb 2005 (PST) # Fredrik 05:07, 7 Feb 2005 (PST) # CodeImp 20:06, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) Since there was no majority, I'll just change my vote and make the change. This should be no big deal... the page can easily be renamed again at any point. Fredrik 05:07, 7 Feb 2005 (PST) #doomroom Do you think there should be an article on #doomroom? I'd say some amount of info on its history, regulars and discussions could be interesting, though I'm not sure if, say, giving links to chat logs is going too far (in terms of violating peoples' privacy). Janizdreg 22:29, 8 Feb 2005 (GMT) Deletions and moves Image:John carmack.jpg Image:John carmack.jpg should be deleted. Fair use images should be avoided generally, and images with no source are even worse. Image:John Carmack working.jpg is a better image, and has a clearer status. Fredrik 13:44, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) : As I understand it, the copyright on photos is owned by the photographer. Can we find someone who has met John Carmack and taken his photo and get their permission? Didnt someone from Newdoom have a tour of Id a few years back? Fraggle 07:42, 13 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Yeah, that would be the best solution. The reason I think "_working.jpg" is better than the other one is that it's from a promotional video and therefore was meant to be distributed. Fredrik 08:05, 13 Jan 2005 (PST) :Both of them are from en.wikipedia. Ducon 22:45, 13 Jan 2005 (PST) Key pages Do we really need separate pages for red, yellow and blue keys, as well as skulls? :P - Fredrik 14:11, 15 Jan 2005 (PST) Probably not. I only added them because there were links to each page on the items page. They sould probably be condensed to one or two pages. --Cyb 17:58, 3 Feb 2005 (PST)